


Loving Magnus Bane

by YearsAndDays



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Glitter, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearsAndDays/pseuds/YearsAndDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is in his last year of high school with his friends, and is struggeling to keep his feelings towards the guy who is his polar opposite - to strictly business, in other Words; Just annoying each other and throw around snarky comments. So when he and the glittery Magnus finds themselves making out in the back of school. What exactly will happen to their rocky relationship, and their friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Magnus Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I do for fun, and it probably needs to be edited better. (I'll do that in the future, maybe)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec sat down at the table in the crowded school cafeteria, where the rest of his friends already sat, right now laughing at something that Simon had done earlier. Except for Jace, who hadn't arrived yet, but he's always late, so nothing over the ordinary.

"But that wasn't my fault at all! She did it!” he called out, pointing an occlusive finger in the direction of Clary, who was busy laughing. Her red curls jumped as she then shake her head, answering firmly. "It was actually you who started it, she just noticed when I talked and then blamed you with all right."

Alec understood what it was about, as Simon always got caught talking in class. And instead of laughing, he dug into the food laying on his plate. It didn't taste anything, like usual, but school lunch was always that way, so it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"So big bro, how was first period? I hope it wasn't that boring without me?" Isabelle, Alec's younger sister said, bating her long, dark eyelashes as she turned to him. Apparently done laughing at Simon.

"Of course it was, dear sister." He responded, with a roll of his blue eyes. Because, yes, it was boring being the oldest of your friends, meaning that he had different classes. But he was quite happy not having classes with them, as then he actually got something done. Something that the majority of his friends didn't. But he couldn't say that it had mattered if they didn't go with each other either. Jace and Isabelle simply didn't care, they already had their futures planned, and being perfect at the things they were good at. Clary didn't really do anything then thinking about art, and doing drawings. While Simon was pretty talented in most subjects, but failed to master the art of actually focusing.

He remembered at the beginning, when Clary and Simon first started here, they had been a pain in the ass. Well, at least to Alec, as they were both interested in his younger siblings, making it a bad start. (But according to Jace and Izzy didn't Alec like anyone, so it wasn't that UN expected. Something that he really couldn't argue. But now around a year later, he had learned to accept the constant presence of the red headed short girl, and her best friend the nerd/hippie star wars lover. He had even started to like them.

Which seriously didn't happen to all the people he didn't like from the beginning. Not even close.

"Alec!"

Alec quickly raised his head, which was down after looking down at his plate, as he was thinking. And the sight of his sister staring at him with big dark eyes, greeted him, her perfectly shaped eyebrows narrowed.

"What?" He asked, and the others at the table either laughed, or rolled their eyes at him. He almost regretted now that he thought about liking them.

Before,  when he didn't know them all, he would have stopped talking right there, probably looking down too, but now, was this not the case anymore as he'd grown braver over the years. Because even he was always there to protect his siblings from any trouble or newbies, was he actually quite shy, and liked to be in the back. Not being noticed, seen or heard.

"I said, that it is a party tonight that we are going to, and you are our trusted driver!" 'In case of the emergency that will happen!' he thought after her Words, as it was the clear message, along with that his sister liked to dress Alec up and drag him to those things. Something Alec did not approve of! He had homework and a book to read, things he planned to do to night he wanted to say to her. But instead Alec groaned and just felt like disappearing, but as he couldn't, he settled with complaining instead. "But Izzy! You know I hate parties, Simon can drive! He has a license!" Knowing as one of his simple no's wouldn't work. (He had tried, multiple times.)

"That's true", Clary said from beside him. And he smiled a quick thanks to her. Now thankful for the girl he kind of hated before, glad that she was here now, then nodding frankly to show his agreement.

He was about to open his mouth again, to either protest or ask the dreaded question of who it was holding the party, he honestly couldn't remember anymore, as another voice spoke up behind him.

"Dear Isabelle, biscuit, are you coming to my party tonight? It's going to be absolutely fabulous! You wouldn't want to miss it."

The way Isabelle and Clary smiled, and Simon rolled his eyes, Alec knew exactly who it was, and also by the sound of the voice. Just his luck, it was the most annoying one that showed up and it made him want to groan again, but he kept his mouth shut this time. Because the voice belonged to Magnus Bane. The most glittery, colorful, free welling bisexual drama Queen at the school.

"Well I hope you are! Because even I can't handle Magnus for that long. ." This time it was Catarina who talked, she was Magnus best friend, but she wasn't even close to how annoying Magnus was. Alec had worked a Project with her once, and learned that she was pretty smart and really nice. But then her friendship to Magnus stopped him from approaching further. Along with that he didn't know her much, only that she had similar liking as Magnus to color her hair, only that she just did it in different shades of blue.

"Of course we are! We wouldn't miss it for the world! Right Simon?" Isabelle stated excitingly, watching as Simon mumbled something as he took a bite of the food. Trying not to stare at the path of glitter that had formed after Magnus, or the number of students staring at them.

At least Alec wasn't the only one not enjoying parties, or Magnus for that matter. He could almost see for himself how Magnus narrowed his eyes at Simon, and was at that moment glad that he had the glitter bomb to a guy behind him, and not in front of him. (His cat like Eyes was easier to ignore that way.)

"Oh, Alexander! Are you here too? I almost didn't see you there!"

Well there it was. "For the last time, my name is Alec. And no I have not." He grumbled, sounding defeated, (because he had asked Bane to not call him that every time he decided to open his lipstick colored lips) not taking his eyes of the food in front of him.

"Oh, but Alexander, it is! And didn't your mom teach you that it’s rude to not look at who you're talking to?"

"I'd rather not." Was his simple respond, which made him earn a smack in the back of his head by his ever so lovely sister.

"Isabelle!" He exclaimed, and started rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt!"

She gave him a look, and said with a little too much drama (In other words a little too much like Magnus) "I think that was kinda the point." Simon said slowly, and Alec stared blankly at him, then mumbling for himself. "I almost miss Jace now..." Magnus must have heard, as he soon started talking again, asking. "Yeah, where is Goldilocks?"

"His teacher kept him after class as he fell asleep under the lesson, he just texted me about it. Thinking that the English teacher is after him or something." Clary answered, not faced with her boyfriend being called goldilocks by the Rainbow himself. "Always knew there was something about that guy." Simon then said dreamily, as he well, never really had gotten along with him, earning some strange glances from the others. Even do Jace never really got along with anyone except for his family, and strangely the art student with her head in the Clouds. But she had still been just what Jace needed to keep him steady on the ground.

Alec's thoughts got interrupted as Magnus started talking again, and Alec sighed inwardly. Here we go again. "Well... That was awkward. But now next class calls my attention. See you later, darlings!" And with that, Catarina also said goodbye, and the presence’s behind his back walked away, making the tension in his shoulders that he didn't even know he had disappear.

"I have to go too, and Alec, don't even Think about hiding out in your room or any other Place. I will find you." She stood up and Simon got up to, probably having the same class as his girlfriend. Not really scaring Alec with her threat as he had a key- "By the way, I have a copy of your room key." And with that she was gone, Simon giving of and apologetic smile, before disappearing to.

Leaving a gaping Alec with a guilty Clary, as she probably had been with Izzy when she stole his key and made a copy, or at least had been in on it. "Sorry about that, but it’s just tonight, right?" Clary then said, looking at Alec with a small smile. "I hope..." He mumbled, before asking about what class that she had next. She apparently had math, which was right beside Alec's biology class. So they cleaned of the table and then walked together, making some small talk. Mostly about Jace, or something school related.

Suddenly a rush of air came pass them, then getting in front of them in high speed. It was a panting Jace, smiling in a strange brightly way. Making Alec frown and Clary to tilt her head suspicious of his actions. This only made him grin wider. "Did I miss anything? ‘Cause you guys certainly did!" Before he ran down the rest of the hallway, not stopping when Mrs. Drake started her scowling, simply running pass, ignoring her completely.

Alec glanced at Clary. "Do you think we should be worried?" Clary glanced back. "Weirder things has happened. He's Jace after all. So nah, pretending that it never happened should work." Alec nodded. "Works for me." Then they continued down the hall where Jace just ran through.

"Was that a wig in his hand?"

So much for pretending.


End file.
